Preuve d'existence
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: À quoi sert un coeur si la seule personne à qui on aurait pu l'offrir n'existe plus ? Léger AkuRoku - One Shot.


_Cet OS a été corrigé (enfin en fait il l'était déjà presque haha) le 22 avril 2015. _

**Disclaimer : **Square Enix, Disney

* * *

><p><em>Combien de temps ? <em>

La réponse était presque évidente.

_Ça fait treize jours, dix-sept heures, quarante-trois minutes et dix-huit secondes que tu marches._

_Ça fait treize jours, dix-sept heures, quarante-trois minutes et dix-neuf secondes que tu marches sans avoir où tu vas. Mais où tu vas, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends, qu'est-ce que tu cherches, pourquoi tu ne t'arrêtes pas une bonne fois pour toute ?_

Il marchait depuis treize jours, dix-sept heures, quarante-trois minutes et vingt-deux secondes.

Il marchait et il ne faisait rien d'autre que penser qu'il marchait. Il comptait les minutes sans s'en rendre compte. Il comptait ses pas sans s'en rendre compte. Passer le temps. Il fallait passer le temps. Encore, encore, pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas et qu'il coule toujours, pour qu'il ne cesse jamais de filer, pour que les choses avancent et qu'elles cessent de se ressembler.

Pour que la monotonie soit détruite et qu'elle disparaisse à jamais.

Il marchait encore.

Et autour de lui le paysage ne changeait jamais. Jamais.

Pourquoi était-il condamné à tout refaire en permanence ? Pourquoi était il obligé de tourner en rond, sans pouvoir fuir ou s'esquiver ?

L'attente se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse au fur et à mesure de l'avancée des secondes.

Une seconde seul, ça fait mal. Deux secondes seul, ça fait encore plus mal.

Trois jours, dix-sept heures, quarante-cinq minutes et treize secondes seul, ce n'est pas exprimable.

Ce n'était pas de la douleur. Ce n'était pas de la souffrance. C'était un gouffre abyssal, noir et poisseux qui le happait encore et toujours plus loin, plus profond, qui l'attrapait et qui le jetait de toutes ses forces contre les murs de briques trop parfaits, trop gentils de cette ville qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Pourquoi aller si loin dans la douleur ? Pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter, se calmer et se laisser aller en douceur ?

Il la connaissait déjà avant, cette ville, mais maintenant il faisait presque partie du décor. Il y marchait depuis trop longtemps, il y marcherait encore pour un long moment. Il pouvait décrire avec exactitude chaque morceau de pierre, chaque dalle, chaque pavé, chaque feuille et chaque fissure qui s'y trouvait. Elle était désespérément vide. Il était cette ville.

Il était désespérément vide.

_On t'avait dit que tu sentirais complet. On t'avait dit que tu serais quelqu'un. Regarde-toi, regarde-toi. Tu n'es toujours personne. Tu restes l'ombre sans cœur que tu étais avant. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Tu es toujours un simili. Malgré ce qu'ils t'ont dit, malgré ce que tu penses, malgré ce cœur de chair qui palpite dans ta poitrine, tu es un simili sans âme qui ne mérite que d'être vide, vide, vide, toujours vide, qui restera seul et qui marchera sans rien faire pendant longtemps._

On lui avait menti, alors. On lui avait toujours menti.

_Tu es le maître de la Keyblade._

Mensonge.

_Tu es important pour l'Organisation._

Mensonge.

_On est amis, pas vrai ?_

Mensonge.

On lui avait toujours menti.

Quand on lui avait fait croire qu'il valait quelque chose. Quand on lui avait fait croire qu'il était unique. Quand on lui avait fait croire qu'il était utile. Quand il avait pensé être important pour quelqu'un.

_T'as jamais été important. Pour personne. Regarde-toi : tu marches comme un con et t'attends quelqu'un qui ne viendra jamais. Il ne viendras pas, il n'est jamais venu. Il a tenu de beaux discours, hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'il était sincère, qu'il allait revenir, que tout allait être comme avant, encore ?_

Il s'arrêta devant le manoir. Il n'y avait personne ici. Il n'y aurait jamais personne, si ?

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter. S'il s'arrêtait, le temps s'arrêterait aussi. Si le temps s'arrêtait, il n'aurait aucune chance de le trouver. Allez, encore une fois. Tant pis si tout restait pareil. Il fallait avancer.

La ville, toujours identique, immuable. Manoir, bois, circuit du tram, place des fêtes, ruelle, rue de la gare, gare. Et dans l'autre sens, encore. Gare, rue de la gare, ruelle, place des fêtes, circuit du tram, bois, manoir. Et on le refait.

Des places qui se succédaient, qui filaient, toujours vides et inhabitées.

Pourquoi un tel silence ? Pourquoi tant d'ignorance ?

Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Si dans sa tête les pensées empoisonnées fusaient, dans son cœur il restait une légère lueur, qui supplantait toutes les autres.

_Il a promis. Il a juré qu'on se retrouverait. Il l'a dit. Il reviendra. Il doit revenir. Il reviendra, c'est sûr. C'était une promesse... je suis sûr qu'il reviendra._

Il en était sûr, et pourtant... Trop d'heures d'attentes. S'il avait voulu revenir, il serait revenu. Parce que c'était leur endroit, leur ville, que c'était ici qu'il était né, lui, qu'il avait reçu son nom, que c'était ici qu'ils s'étaient rejoints pour la première fois, que c'était ici qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

_Tout ça parce que t'as été con et que t'es pas foutu de te défendre tout seul. Si t'étais resté là-bas au lieu de venir ici, tu serais encore avec lui. Si tu l'avais suivi au lieu d'écouter DiZ, Vous seriez ensemble et t'attendrais pas comme ça. C'est sans espoir. Sans espoir._

Depuis qu'Axel était parti, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Pourtant, il aurait dû y en avoir un. Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ?

Un cœur aurait dû rendre le monde compréhensible. Et plus ça allait, plus il lui semblait flou et inabordable.  
>Pourquoi se sentait-il encore plus vide qu'avant ?<p>

_Pas de sentiments sans cœur. _

Encore un mensonge. Il avait ressenti plus de choses à Illusiopolis avec lui qu'ici tout seul.

_Faux. T'avais juste imaginé ressentir des trucs. Ici, tu _sais_. À ton avis, c'est quoi ce vide si ce n'est pas un sentiment ? C'est quoi la solitude, si ce n'est pas une émotion ?_

Mais ce bout de chair palpitant, cette machine à l'intérieur de lui qui contrôlait tout son corps, ce moteur qui le maintenait en vie, à quoi il servait, au fond ? Si c'était pour le rendre malheureux, pour qu'il ressente tellement fort la perte de son Monde, pourquoi l'avait-il tant cherché ?

_La vie est injuste. Elle est cruelle. Elle t'a fait croire qu'avec un cœur ce serait plus simple, mais au final tout est plus compliqué. _

Il secoua la tête. Ne pas penser à ça. Ce n'était pas vrai. Son cœur était son trésor et c'était ce qui lui permettrait de le retrouver. Avec cette pensée, il avança encore, doucement, pour attendre.

Mais après des jours et des nuits de solitude, elle revenait sans cesse.

_Ton cœur ne sert à rien. Tu ne retrouveras jamais Axel. Il t'a menti, fourre-toi ça dans le crâne. Il a dit que vous vous retrouveriez, mais il a disparu. _Disparu_, tu comprends ? Il ne reviendra pas. Il est mort, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire pour les simili. Pas d'enfer, pas de paradis, aucune vie après la mort, parce qu'aucune vie avant. Il s'est évaporé dans les airs, maintenant il n'est plus nulle part. Toi, tu vas rester tout seul, à attendre comme un idiot quelqu'un qui ne viendra jamais. _

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il viendrait. Il viendrait. Il avait promis.

« Tu m'avais promis... »

Ses mot disparurent dans les airs et ce fut comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

« Tu m'avais promis, Axel ! »

Devant la tour de l'horloge, il sentit ses jambes trembler. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant ou il ne le retrouverait jamais.

Mais c'était trop dur. Trop douloureux. Et tout ça pour rien.

« Axel... »

Il céda et tomba à genoux.

Tant pis pour le temps. Tant pis pour l'attente. Tant pis pour les mensonges.

C'était une fausse promesse comme sa vie avait été fausse.

Une promesse aussi réelle que sa propre existence. Du vent.

La dernière chose qui lui avait permis de croire. Mais il devait arrêter de croire. Arrêter d'espérer. Personne n'allait venir, personne ne viendrait jamais. Cette ville n'était que le reflet de son âme.

Du vide et du silence.

Et personne.

_Ça ne sert plus à rien. Mes pas ne me guident nulle part. Mes mots disparaissent. Comme si rien n'existait vraiment. Rien n'existe ici. Sauf les battements de ce cœur qui ne me mènent à rien._

_À quoi bon avoir un cœur si on ne peut qu'en souffrir ? À quoi bon avoir un cœur si on ne peut le donner à personne ?_

_Il n'existe qu'une seule personne à qui j'aurais pu l'offrir. Mais c'est trop tard. Il a disparu et il ne viendra pas._

Une larme s'écrasa sur le sol. Rapidement suivie d'une autre, encore.

Et bientôt un torrent.

_Si c'est pour ne rien faire, autant rester ici à pleurer. C'est tout ce que t'as gagné. Le droit à verser des larmes. _

Il laissa les pleurs venir. À quoi bon ? Il ne lui restait rien d'autre. Rien que ces quelques gouttes d'eau salées qui lui prouvaient qu'il était peut-être quelqu'un de complet. Mais quelqu'un de complet qui n'avait personne et qui attendait un miracle qui n'arriverait jamais.

_Combien de temps encore ?_

Tout était désespérément vide.

Il n'était qu'un gouffre sans fond, un passage direct vers l'enfer. Rempli de déceptions, de désillusions.

Et pourtant, malgré la blessure cuisante qui semblait incurable, un souffle de vent, un geste, un sourire, et tout se transformait. Une présence au loin, silencieuse, et la lumière existait à nouveau, légère mais réelle, au fond de l'abîme. Tout un espoir dans un simple nom.

« Axel...? »

* * *

><p><strong>Remarquez que j'ai fait l'effort phénoménal de ne pas faire une horrible fin \o. Voilà voilà. N'oubliez pas : une review fait toujours plaisir et en m'en laissant vous participez activement à mon bonheur sur terre. Vous êtes de bonnes âmes. Merci pour votre lecture !**

**Merci à Sora pour la correction. **


End file.
